


Weathering the Storm

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The Fellowship could not be at odds over his pride.





	Weathering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Change of Heart" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and a sequel to [Foul Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030015).

What was it in Aragorn that made Boromir so scornful, rejecting any offer of friendship? At first, Boromir knew, it had been Aragorn's lineage--Isildur's heir, a Ranger? Not for _that_ one would the Steward surrender Gondor.

Seeing Aragorn's natural leadership, though, made him question his judgment.

Though he was loath to admit it, the problem lay with him and him alone. And the Fellowship could not be at odds over his pride. So when a hand was extended that night, he grasped it. The resulting smile on Aragorn's face felt like sun in a storm--unexpected, but utterly welcome.


End file.
